The Great Sonic Mario CrossOver
by Rickle91
Summary: I was thinking one night, “What if Nintendo made a game where you play as Sonic in Mario games and play as Mario in sonic games”. Then I thought of a great story about it! Also if someone makes a flash movie of this, please put my name in it somewhere and
1. Nintendo or sega?

**The Great Sonic Mario Cross-over**

**By Ricky Roman**

**I was thinking one night, "What if Nintendo made a game where you play as Sonic in Mario games and play as Mario in sonic games. Then I thought of a great story about it!**

**Nintendo or Sega?**

**What makes a gamer? The amount of game knowledge, amount of games owned, amount of skill, or the amount of love in playing games. The answer is all of the above. But one question of gaming has no answer. Is Nintendo better or Sega? Yes Sega systems went under years ago but it is still making games. This story is about to answer that question. In my opinion, Segas a little better because I grew up with Sonic but Mario is also good. Well in my other story (I yet to have finished) I received a remote of power to go into games and TV, I wonder, can Mario survive in Sonics world and vise versa? Well I pressed a button and my TV turned on.**


	2. Where did that come from?

**Where did that come from?**

**Mario was just informed that the princess was taken and was out to find her. He ran out of his house to defeat Bowser and get the princess back. He went to the pass to the first castle when he saw a huge, golden, rotating, ring. It was just floating up above him. He thought to himself, "I don't Thinka thatsa Gooda idea… a." Then he ran past it to find 2 goombas about to attack. Mario was ready for them, but they suddenly stopped. "Hey", said the first Goomba, "If we get that ring made of GOLD, we could be rich beyond our wildest dreams!" Then the other Goomba stated, "Then we won't have to work for that asswhole, Bowser anymore." Then they jumped up, over Mario and went into the ring. Mario knew that if the Goombas were after it, something bad was going on. So he took a deep breath and jumped in.**

**At the same time, some where on planet Mobius (The planet Sonic lived on, mentioned in at least 3 of the cartoon series) where sonic was out on a run. Sonic was just running around when SMAK!!! he hit into a fox flying by using his 2 tails as helicopter propellers. Then Sonic got up and brushed himself off and looked at the flying fox and said, "Ouch, watch were your flying, you could have hurt someone… badly." Then the fox got up and said, "Sorry mister, im looking for a Sonic the Hedgehog. Robots are terrorizing my town and we need help." Then sonic stood up with a huge smile on his face and said, "Well im listening." The fox took a long look at sonic and then gawked him up and down and then said, "Wow, Sonic the Hedgehog" then he got himself together and said, "My Name is Miles Prowler, but people call me Tails for short." Just a note for some slow people out there, Miles Prowler is a joke of the Phrase Miles Per Hour. If you still don't get it say Miles Prowler, Miles Per Hour 3x's fast, and don't continue reading until you get it. **

**So Sonic comes up to Tails and says, "Well tails, ill help you out. Just point me in the right direction." So tails points out to the right (Get it, Side Scroller, right) and Sonic starts running. Sonic wasn't paying any attention to where he was going to run and BAM! hit a tall, green, pipe. "What on Mobius is that?" Sonic got up and looked around it. He taped it a few times. "Its hollow", Sonic said to himself. "Maybe there's an entrance up on top." So Sonic climbed to the top and looked in. He saw a hole on the top and looked closer. Tails got very curious and flew up to Sonic and accidentally hit into him. "AAA****AA****AA****AA****HH****!" Sonic shouted on his way down.**


	3. Welcome to Mobius

**Welcome to Mobius**

**Mario came through the ring in one piece and looked around for the Goombas and realized, the ring was gone! "Momma Mia! Where the Hell am I-a. Where's the a ringa?" Then he saw at the corner of his eye the 2 Goombas. "Ya-Ha!", He shouted as he stomped on one, then he bounced off of him and on to the other. As he landed on the ground, the 2 goombas Disappeared. Mario then smiled at the task he completed and turned around to go save the princess. He then thought, "Wherea in da Musharoom Kingdom have ia gone toa?" He walked further into the strange new world to look for someone to give him directions. The first person, or should say thing, he saw was a Monkey throwing coconuts. "Whoa! Itsa roboatronica thinga!", said Mario. The Monkey spotted him and decided to attack! Before I move on, all I have to say is, I haven't played Sonic 1 in a long time. Sonic 2 was better and I don't know much about the first cause I only got as far as level 2 (As far as I remember). So I started at sonic 2.**

**Back to Mario, he jumped up to hit the monkey but he missed. Mario couldn't jump on the monkey so he had to think fast. Then Mario found a flower next to him. He picked it, ate it and put out his hand. Nothing Happened. "Where's the firea?", Mario wondered. Then the monkey threw more coconuts at Mario. Mario jumped back just in time. Then, out of no where, a small sound came from the distance… and it was getting loader… fast. "Sonic!" tails shouted as he flew faster and faster toward Mario. "Son…" BAM! Tails hit the monkey out of the tree and killed it. Tails wasn't too good either but tails got up and wiped himself off. "Hey mister, Have you seen sonic? He was supposed to help my village but he's not there and he's not on the trail." Then Mario said, "Whatsa happening, Wheresa am I-a?"**

"**You are on the Planet Mobius, Emerald Hill to be exact. My names tails and I come from Emerald village, just past this pass. Robots are terrorizing my village. Their trying to build a chemical plant to make weapons of mass destruction. The robots leader and creator is the evil genus Dr. Robotnik." Ohh! Just another little note, I will never call him Eggman. He started as Robotnik, and the series will continue as Robotnik! "Since Sonic isn't around, can you help me?" Tails looked at Mario with a tear in his eye. What's a stereotypical Italian plumber from New York gonna say. Mario had to save the princess, but how can you say no to a cute little fox begging at your feet. Well you can say no but Mario decided to help him. "Okey Dokey!, Ill ahelp ayou, but ifa I do, will youa help ame get back to-a Musharoom Kingdomah?" Tails smiled and shook his head up and down really fast. So Mario and tails got up and set off to Emerald Village.**


	4. Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom

**Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom**

**Sonic woke up feeling very strange. "What Happened, and where am I?" Sonic said as he looked around the room. It was a small house with only a table, few chairs, the bed he was on and a few dressers. Then the door opened up and a tall man walked in. He was wearing a green overall and hat. He had a big mustache that looked like a very small black rain cloud. "Who are you?" sonic asked. "Wella, ima Luigi. I thought you to bea da Koopa Troopa anda I jumpa you… and knocka you out." Sonic looked puzzled. He didn't know what Luigi was talking about. "What is a Koopa Troopa? Is it one Robotniks new death machines?" Then Luigi said, "Who-a is da Robotamaguy? The Koopa Troopas are Bowser's Soldiers. Mario was suppose to stopa him buta hesa gone." Sonic got that grin again and stood up. "Well today's your lucky day, My names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! ****I****ll help you defeat this Bowser Guy."**

**Luigi smiled and said, "Thanka you Sonic, illa help you takea down Bowser. I knowa the way to Peaches Castle. Wea could looka for a clue to wherea he wenta." Sonic nodded and went toward the door. "After I help you defeat Bowser," Sonic said, "you will help me get home. Right?" Luigi turned to him with an great big smile and said, "Sura Thing!"**


End file.
